prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart♥Colors♥of Various Dreams
|Kanji = ハート♥イロ♥トリドリ~ム |Romaji = Hāto♥Iro♥Toridori~mu |Artist = Emiri Katou |Genre = J-Pop |Anime = Episode 91 - Manager Naru! Worries of Everyone's Dreams! |Insert Singer = Naru Shiawase|image = End 1= |-| Arcade= |Lyricist = Hitomi Mieno|Composer/Arranger = Kazuhiro Yamahara}} '|ハート♥イロ♥トリドリ~ム}} is a solo song sung by Naru Shiawase in episode 91. It is the same song from ''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' series. Performers * Naru Shiawase - (Episode 91), (Episode 92), (Episode 96) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Hapi hapi hapi naru naru hapi naru~☆ Ki ni nareba naru hodo ne yume no mi na~ru☆ Otome no hāto damon taira ja tsumaranai Kirameki wakuwaku wo mori nose dekore deko! Tonari no tomodachi to te wo tsunaide mitara Sono mata tonari tomo tsunagarimashita Tōku ni mieteru niji mo sugu ni zettai todoku yo Hapi hapi hapi naru naru hapi naru~☆ Ki ni nareba naru hodo ne tanoshiku na~ru Re・i・n・bō no michi yuku no de aru☆ Omoroi ne afuredasu hora nanairo tori dorīmu dā |-| Kanji= ハピハピハピなるなるハピなる～☆ 気になればなるほどね　夢の実な～る☆ 乙女のハートだもん　たいらじゃつまらない キラメキワクワクを盛りのせ　デコれ　デコっ! 隣の友達と手を繋いでみたら そのまた隣とも繋がりました 遠くに見えてる虹もすぐにね絶対届くよ ハピハピハピなるなるハピなる～☆ 気になればなるほどね　楽しくな～る レ・イ・ン・ボーの道　ゆくのである☆ おもろいね　溢れ出す　ほら七色トリドリ～ムだぁ |-| English= Happy happy happy Naru, going to become happy Naru~ If it gets me curious, oh I see! My dream will become real. I have a maiden's heart. It's boring if it's just plain. Pile on the sparkled and excitement, and decorate, deco! If you try holding hands with the friend next to you, Then you'll be connected to the friend next to them, too I'll reach even the rainbow I can see faraway right away, definitely. Happy happy happy Naru, going to become happy Naru~ If it gets me curious, oh I see! My dream will become fun. I'll walk along the rainbow path How interesting! It overflows! Look, this is the 7-colored various-colored dream! Full Version Romaji= Hapi hapi hapi naru naru hapi naru~☆ Ki ni nareba naru hodo ne yume no mi na~ru☆ Otome no hāto damon taira ja tsumaranai Kirameki wakuwaku wo mori nose dekore deko! Tonari no tomodachi to te wo tsunaide mitara Sono mata tonari tomo tsunagarimashita Tōku ni mieteru niji mo sugu ni zettai todoku yo Hapi hapi hapi naru naru hapi naru~☆ Ki ni nareba naru hodo ne tanoshiku na~ru Re・i・n・bō no michi yuku no de aru☆ Omoroi ne afuredasu hora nanairo tori dorīmu dā Renai mo benkyo mo yūjō mo kazoku mo Daiji de taisetsuna takaramono demo are? Suki kirai nashi dato waratte ita keredo Ichiban sukina koto nan dattakke? Maigo no watashi wo...sā ima sugu ni sagashi ni ikanakya Hapi hapi hapi naru naru hapi naru~☆ Ki ni nareba naru hodo e fushigi ni na~ru A・ka・sa・ta・naru naru ha・ma・yaru yaru☆ Hayaru mune mitsuketai karafuru furu tori dorīmu dā |-| Kanji= ハピハピハピなるなるハピなる～☆ 気になればなるほどね　夢の実な～る☆ 乙女のハートだもん　たいらじゃつまらない キラメキワクワクを盛りのせ　デコれ　デコっ! 隣の友達と手を繋いでみたら そのまた隣とも繋がりました 遠くに見えてる虹もすぐにね絶対届くよ ハピハピハピなるなるハピなる～☆ 気になればなるほどね　楽しくな～る レ・イ・ン・ボーの道　ゆくのである☆ おもろいね　溢れ出す　ほら七色トリドリ～ムだぁ 恋愛もベンキョも友情も家族も 大事で大切な宝物　でも　あれ? スキキライなしだと笑っていたけれど 一番スキなコトなんだったっけ?? 迷子の私を…さぁ今すぐに探しにいかなきゃ ハピハピハピなるなるハピなる～☆ 気になればなるほどね　不思議にな～る あ・か・さ・た・なるなる　は・ま・やるやる はやる胸　みつけたい　カラフルふるトリドリ～ムだぁ |-| English= Happy happy happy Naru, going to become happy Naru~ If it gets me curious, oh I see! My dream will become real. I have a maiden's heart. It's boring if it's just plain. Pile on the sparkled and excitement, and decorate, deco! If you try holding hands with the friend next to you, Then you'll be connected to the friend next to them, too I'll reach even the rainbow I can see faraway right away, definitely. Happy happy happy Naru, going to become happy Naru~ If it gets me curious, oh I see! My dream will become fun. I'll walk along the rainbow path How interesting! It overflows! Look, this is the 7-colored various-colored dream! Romance, studies, friendship, family. They're all precious, important treasures, but… Huh? I was able to smile when I had no likes or dislikes, But what was it that was my most favorite thing?? I have to go… And search for the lost me right away! Happy happy happy Naru, going to become happy Naru~ If it gets me curious, oh I see! Things will become mysterious A-B-C-D-E, Naru Naru, I'll get into it. I want to find my speeding heart. This is a colorful-ful colorful dream! Audio Trivia Gallery See Heart♥Colors♥of Various Dreams/Image Gallery and Heart♥Colors♥of Various Dreams/Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Solo Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Naru